particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltarian Civil War
This is a WIP for the ongoing Deltarian conflict Overview The Deltarian Civil War was a conflict in Deltaria between the supporters of the monarchist Modrá Thalleristická Aliancia and the republican and left-wing party Socialistická Unie (SU). It first started when the MTA and the Czar of Deltaria, who belonged to that party, refused to recognize the result of the 4352 Deltarian elections celebrated in March, where the SU won 83% of the vote and 65 seats, leaving the former government of the MTA with only 10 seats and 16% of the vote. The SU formed a new cabinet, but the MTA refused to recognize the result of the elections accusing the socialist party of election-rigging, and having the Czar leading a coup d'etat against the Deltarian parliament. Following this, the region of Doron Akigo also declared independence but supporting the side of the Czar in the Civil War. After calling for international help, the socialist government agreed to call for early elections, where the MTA regained control in the national parliament by getting 77 seats against the 50 seats of the SU. As a result of this, the SU accused the Czar and its party of election rigging, and called for civil resistance, while a team of international observers were moved to Deltaria to investigate the elections. Peace was eventually made between the two sides with the approval of the 4354 Peace Accord in which Deltaria would become a Grand Republic with a Thallerist controlled Grand Council having significant powers. Conflict Development International stance Support for the Modrá Thalleristická Aliancia * Jelbania: The rise of the Deltarian civil war between the Czar and his socialist opponents led the H’an to declare in favour of the monarchists with financial and military aid to Czar Nikolai. The Government feared that the success of such a movement in its neighbour would lead to similar results in the Khanate. [1] * Dorvik: Dorvish Chancellor Diethelm Tanais von Schleskau announced to be actively exploring options to involve the nation in the Deltarian Civil War. With one side being Socialist/Communist and the other monarchist, likely Dorvik would intervene on the monarchist side of the conflict. [2] * Zardugal: On declarations to the Majatran Alliance, Zardic Foreign Affairs Minister Esperanta Strategido announced that Zardugal, having deep ties with the monarchist side, did not recognize the socialist regime as the true governing body, and proposed a military intervention "to get rid of the threat", threatening with a military intervention of the nation if in the coming months the socialists did not restore Nikolai I Von Thaller to the throne. [3] * Pontesi: Pontesian Foreign Minister Joanna Caespasius declared on the Majatran Alliance emergency meeting that, after reports of radical militant socialists using electoral fraud to achieve a constitutional majority and the supposedly rejection of the socialist government of the path of dialogue, called the Alliance not to support them. Althoug the nation supported the celebration of fresh elections, the Minister also supported the idea of restoring the figure of the Czar and the rest of the traditional freedoms and rights of the Deltarians. [4] * Narikaton and Darnussia: The Thallerist President of Narikaton, Konstantin Alexander Schacht, seeing the Deltarian thallerists "in danger", proposed to send equipment and volunteers to the national parliament, claiming that the population seemed largely in support of the issue and the government was "probably really united on the issue".[5] * Kingdom of Klavia Okeano: After a vote held by the Defense Minister, Klavia Okeano officially announced its support for the Modrá Thalleristická Aliancia. Though no official military response has been issued although there could still be some military involvement in the war. Support for the Socialistická Unie (SU) * Istalia: Aurora Adorinda, Istalian Minister of Foreign Affairs, claimed for a united Majatran Alliance position, whether in showing neutrality by ensuring that the conflict remained internal and "containing any potential Foreign Intervention such as the one announcd by Jelbania." or by showing support to the "apparently legitimately elected government of the Socialists in Deltaria" after the last elections, describing them as "apparent representatives of Democracy that the Alliance cherishes.", but expressing fear of a real Metzist problem on our hands. In any way, the Istalian government showed its disagreement in supporting the Czar, accused of leading the coup d'etat against the socialists. [6]. The opposition party Alleanza Radicale expressed its dissapointment on Majatran nations supporting the coup based only in political ideologies, and heavily condemned the actions of the Czarists. [7] * Rildanor: Though Rildanor's government has not commented on the incident, the leadership for the Party of Metzism and Democracy (PMD) announced their support for the Socialist Union as the legitimate government of Deltaria, after accusing the Czar of cruelty and calling for liberty of the Deltarian people. On the next months, a bill was introduced in the legislature calling on the Government of Rildanor to officially recognise the legitimacy of the Deltarian elections and the ascension of the Socialist Union into power, which gained the support of all the parties in the nation. [8] Neutral States * Selucia: Selucia was the first nation to react to the political movements happening in Deltaria. Selucian Caesar Argos Loukas and Selucian Foreign Minister Chrysa Contou stated multiple times the support of the nation to "democratically elected governments", without caring about political ideologies. The nation accused the nations supporting the Czarists of supporting a coup and breaking the "principles and rules of politics and democracy", while claiming the Czar had no longer legitimacy to claim his seat. However, the nation, a long-time neutral country, has refused to give its explicit support to the socialist party, instead supporting "whatever the Deltarian citizens elect in free and fair elections". The nation also called for proofs of the accusations of "election rigging" made by the Czarists. [9] [10]. The nation also sent a NGO, Democratia Absque Terminis, to overview the result of the early elections called by the socialist government in order to proof their legitimacy. [11] * Beiteynu: The beiteynuese representative in the Majatran Alliance, Anton Rothstein, simply announced that the government of Beiteynu did not wish to become bogged down in a future conflict between the two distinct ideologies and declared itself neutral. After confirming that "we deplore both the reactionary Tsar and his Metzist opponents." [12] Result Over 4,000 civilian deaths during and after the coup Category:Deltaria Category:International crises